Harry Potter and the Final Battle
by Vir-Tmesis-Ago
Summary: An interpretation of what Harry will face in the last and final book: Will there be romance? Death? Certainly more adventure, but what and who will it involve? And mostly, are we right? Toodles! Please R&R! Criticism accepted (and adored by my other half)


Title: Harry Potter and the Final Battle

Summary: Our interpretation of the last of the Harry Potter series. Two guesses who will win.

Disclaimer: All the usual jazz. We own nothing (except the plot), unless someone else decides to Copyright it first.

Capitulo Uno: A light wind chimed as the rusty swings clinked back and forth. The noise distracted a teenage boy who was walking home along the streets of Surrey. His gaze however, passed through the playground to a stranger who stood hooded in a raven-black cloak. He couldn't help but feel slightly chilled by the icy presence of the foreigner. The boy attempted to ignore the peculiarity but struggled in vain. He gaped open-mouthed when the stranger drew out a mahogany rod. He felt his arms and legs grow suddenly limp, and darkness clouded his eyes...

When Harry Potter awoke, he rubbed his eyes and proceeded down the Dursley's stairs. What a loony dream Harry thought; but he was used to those by now. Being a hunted wizard, he knew that his dreams sometimes signified Voldemort's doings and plans. He shuddered as remembered the time he dreamt he was a snake, Voldemort's snake, and had bitten Mr. Weasley. But no, that one had been very different, maybe it was just a reflection of Harry's own fear that a Death Eater would venture even so far as to interrupt the goings of the muggle world. Uncle Vernon's voice, however, snatched Harry from his reverie.

"What have you done with Dudley?" he shouted, his face already red from anger.

Harry looked confused.

"Dudley? Why would I do anything with that git?"

But this response only angered his uncle more. "Don't play as if you don't know what I am talking about! Dudley never came home last night!"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah? And?"

Uncle Vernon stepped closer to Harry as if he were going to strangle him.

"I'm warning you, boy, if my son has anything strange done to him, this will be the last straw. Go to your room!" he ended his threat, too furious to go on.

Harry trudged back up the stairs, rolling his eyes while imagining Dudley stuffing his face in a bar. Maybe his parents would finally see past his cousin's façade of a pleasant grass-gnawing cow.

He slammed the door loudly behind him, hoping his uncle got the message that Harry didn't care at all about Dudley's condition or if he was ever found again. He noticed Hedwig, his snowy owl, perched on the windowsill, waiting to be commended for her recently finished task of delivering Harry's letters to his friends and returning with replies. Harry managed a smile. Maybe there would be something from Ron or Hermione to take his mind off things so ghastly as the Dursleys.

He reached for the first letter on the stack (apparently more people than just his two closest friends had mailed him) while absentmindedly stroking Hedwig, who was appreciative. The letter's format was familiar to Harry as he picked it up, and he felt a sudden worry swell up in his throat. Had he done any magic recently? He couldn't get in any more trouble than he had already gotten in... Why would the Ministry of Magic mail him now? He opened the letter, now with more anticipation. He had begun to read when he heard a scream from downstairs. It was followed by a crash of glass or something of the sort, and Harry dropped the letter on his bed and dashed down the stairs.  
  
When he reached the kitchen, he found himself shocked as well, for Dudley Dursley had walked in the door, his clothing ripped with pieces missing. His cousin's face no longer wore an expression Harry had ever seen on him before, and it made him step back for a moment in bafflement.  
  
Once Aunt Petunia had recovered from the shock of seeing Dudley in the doorway in such an odd manner, she ran forward to hug him.  
  
"Oh, Dudleykins, what's happened to you?"  
  
Dudley turned to point at Harry with a tiny hint of a smirk on his face.  
  
"He did it."  
  
Harry bristled with anger.  
  
"I did nothing to you, you blubbering git. You were probably out last night getting drunk and ---"  
  
Aunt Petunia shrieked. "How dare you ---"  
  
Dudley ignored his mother and suddenly smiled at Harry. But it wasn't like one of Dudley's normal sneering smiles. In fact, it puzzled Harry, for he thought he had seen it once before...  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Aunt Petunia far more enraged shrieks once she had discovered Harry was paying her no attention.  
  
"When your uncle comes home, you will be in far more trouble than you are now! Go to your room! And don't you dare come out until next week!"  
  
Her voice was shrill, but nothing more than the usual, and Harry shrugged and walked upstairs, but not before taking one last look at Dudley, whose smile had of late, disappeared.  
  
Once upstairs, Harry found an even more peculiar sight outside of his window.


End file.
